Addicted
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Hao Asakura no es un chico que sea precisamente confiable. Eso Lyserg lo sabe. Pero incluso el idiota Asakura puede que tenga sentimientos. *Lemmon*


_De una forma u otra, yo me lo termine buscando. Pero no pude evitarlo, una vez que él se acerco yo ya no pude alejarlo. _

_Lo quería para mí, y solamente para mí._

_Sin querer, ha pasado él tiempo…¡Y no he avanzado ni un centímetro!_

_Estúpido Lyserg y su abstinencia sexual._

**Addicted.**

—P-Para…por favor—pide mientras yo juego con su cabello y sigo con mis embestidas.

— ¿No lo hago, bien? —preguntó sensualmente en su oído, ella gime de nuevo y yo comienzo a lamer su pecho.

—Temo volverme adicta a esto—dice riendo cínicamente, yo la miro con una sonrisa egocéntrica y muerdo su blanquecino cuello.

_*Vibrador* Vibrador* Vibrador*_

— ¿Diga?—pregunto algo molesto, aquella chica calla sus gemidos— ¿Qué dices?—la chica abajo mío, comienza a lamer mi cuello, tratando de que de nuevo le preste atención. —Solo te amo a ti—embozo una sonrisa, llena de maldad y la peli azul sigue jugando conmigo, de nuevo comienzo las embestidas, y ella gime— yo no escucho nada—paso mi lengua por mis labios.

—Ah…H-Hao—encorva su espalda y termino dentro de ella.

—Deja de alucinar. Te hablo cuando pueda—entre gritos corto la llamada y apago el teléfono, comenzando a jugar con el cuerpo abajo mío, d e nuevo.

Esta noche, ningún de los dos descansara.

—.—.—.—.—

Bostezó de nuevo.

—Hao, deberías descansar un poco. Ir con tus "amigas" en la noche para estudiar, no es buena idea—mi hermano, puede ser tan inocente a veces. Su prometida (que es la única que me ha rechazado hasta ahora) se palmea la frente al oírlo decir eso, me manda una mirada de odio la cual respondo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Buenos días—llama una voz tras de nosotros, mientras hace una reverencia cuando mi hermano voltea.

—Oh, Lyserg buen día—responde él, y mi cuñadita solo musita un "hnf".

— ¡Hola verde!—paso mi brazo por sus hombros, y el se tensa—_ ¿hoy serás mío al fin?_ —se sonroja hasta las orejas, y se quita de mi agarre.

—Ni en un millón de años, bastardo—dice entre dientes y se aleja de ahí, sin antes despedirse de mi hermano y Anna.

Oh, otro rechazo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la biblioteca de la escuela, tratando de "leer" un libro. Mientras es hojeado por el viento.

—T-Te amo—murmura mientras sigo lamiendo su cuello, y desabrochando su blusa.

Me sorprende un poco pero vuelvo a sonreír—Muéstrame cuanto—digo mientras termino observando sus pechos y parte de su estomago.

—S-Si—me dice quitándose la blusa ella sola, y echando sus cabellos plateados hacia atrás.

Genial, algo fácil de nuevo.

—H-Hao—grita mi nombre mientras sigo jugando con sus pezones. Escucho la manija de la puerta intentando abrirse, y sonrió. Sin detenerme, bajo mis pantalones y comienzo a entrar en ¿como dijo que se llamaba?...Julia…Jeannette ó bueno, es lo que menos importa.

—H-Hao…t-te amo—de nuevo grita, al sentir mis embestidas. Oigo que la manija deja de moverse, así no tendré interrupciones, solo hay que terminar con esto rápido.

Mire con aburrimiento los pasillos, gracias a "mi buena acción del día" se había hecho tarde. Mamá me regañaría, ¿Jeannette? Ella…pues ella…va, que importa. Salió corriendo después de que la rechace.

—E-Espere por favor—pidió una voz que reconozco bastante bien, me asome un poco por la puerta y ensanche los ojos.

—N-No puedo detenerme, Lyserg—dijo mordiendo su cuello, dilate mi mirada ó al menos eso vi, por el espejo que tenía enfrente de mí.

Aquel sujeto, se estaba aprovechando del limón a medio cortar…MI limón. Esperen, yo a él lo conozco, es Marco, el entrenador de arquería.

—Basta—de nuevo trato de apartarlo, pero aquel sujeto lo apreso en sus brazos, y comenzó a tocar su trasero.

Sentí una ira recorrer todo el cuerpo, ¿Por qué? Ese chico no significa nada para mí, y jamás lo hará. Aún así seguí mirando, el inglés fue estrellado en la pared y sucumbió ante un beso de aquel imbécil.

No soporte más y camine a paso rápido hasta ellos, estrellándole el espejo que ante diviso mi hermosa figura, en la cabeza.

Lyserg me miro sorprendido y asustado. No se que paso, pero antes de que hiciera algo más el salió corriendo, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

¿Acaso no debería estar agradecido?

—.—.—.—.—

Mire de nuevo el teléfono, mientras seguía vibrando. Agh, esa molestia si que no se cansaba de molestar mi día.

— ¿Diga?—contesté antes de que se le ocurriera venir a mi casa—sí, si. Voy para allá—bostecé, haciéndola enojar.

Abrió la puerta, dejándome ver su hermosa figura. Se había puesto más, como decirlo, ¿buena? Me miro con lujuria y yo la mire de la misma manera.

Sus ojos me invitaron a su alcoba, y ahí pasamos toda la noche. No es necesario decir qué, ¿verdad?

Así, después de eso termine con ella. No quiero molestias que no sean verdes.

—Hao. Lyserg se veía muy triste hoy, ¿no le habrás dicho algo malo o sí?—me pregunto haciendo un puchero.

—Nada que no le diga todos los días—dije echando mi portafolio a mi espalda.

—Deja de hacer eso, suficiente tiene que Marco le mande miradas lujuriosas—me dijo, haciéndome enfadar—por cierto, oí que esta en el hospital—comentó haciéndome formar una sonrisa, se lo merecía el muy idiota.

Vi que el intento de lechuga pasaba entre unos estudiantes, tratando de esconderse, sin importar las quejas de mi hermano, fui hasta él. Siguiéndolo.

Creo que llegamos a su casa, ¡valla que era grande! Y antes de que entrara, lo llame. Supongo que lo asuste, pues me miraba horrorizado y respirando agitadamente.

Oh, sí. Soy encantador.

—Hola verde—camine a paso firme hasta él, y suspiro, relajándose.

Muy mala idea.

—Solo eras tú—me dijo frustrado.

—Que malo eres—hice un puchero, inflando los cachetes ¿Cómo que solo era yo? Debería mostrar más emoción.

—Da igual. ¿Qué quiere aquí?—me pregunto abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—Vine a visitarte—exprese con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento, mis padres no me dejan tener visitas si no están—oh, muy buena oportunidad.

— ¿Y tú servidumbre?—pregunte tratando de disimular mi felicidad.

—Usualmente cuando no están mis padres, les suelo dar los días libres. Yo puedo hacerlo solo—dijo entrando— ¿y, a que hora te iras?

— ¡No seas tan cruel! —grite algo molesto, pasando.

—Oye te dije que no—resopló, evidentemente derrotado.

— ¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que paso ayer? —pregunte, y el desvió la mirada.

—Si digiera algo, ese sujeto tal vez llegara más lejos—aunque el trataba de disimularlo, su voz sonaba con miedo.

—Esta bien, yo me encargare de este asunto—dije acariciándole la cabeza, el me miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

—P-Por cierto gracias—susurró impresionándome—además que lamento haber interrumpido algo ayer—me dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Simplemente, adorable.

— ¿Interrumpir?

—A-Ayer estabas con Jeanne…en la biblioteca.

Oh, ya veo supongo que era quien estaba halando la manija. ¿Jeanne? Con que así se llamaba. Bueno, para mañana se me habrá olvidado.

—Comprendo—

Bajo la mirada, y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. ¿Tal vez…estaba celoso?

—Si no es mucha molestia Hao…—sin dejar que continuara lo arroje al sillón mas cercano, y me posicione sobre él.

—No pienses cosas estúpidas, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella—dije molesto— ¿entiendes?

— ¿P-Porque me dices todas estas cosas?—me pregunto algo sonrosado—y-yo no estoy pensando en nada.

—No trates de engañarme, se muy bien que estas celoso—dije seguro de mi mismo, no iba a dejar que por unas chiquillas idiotas perdiera a la persona que mas amo, en mi vida.

¿Amor?... ¿acabo de…pensar que lo amo?

—H-Hao—murmuró tratando de zafarse—por favor déjame, no me trates como una de ellas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Y-yo—tartamudeé, sorprendido—no estoy mintiendo—me miro con sorpresa—no se porque pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi corazón grita que quiere estar a tu lado, siento que voy a morir con tan solo ver unas de tus sonrisas aunque no sean mías.

Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que tu eres mío y solamente mío, y-yo…no se lo que es estar enamorado Lyserg, pero Yoh me ha dicho que es cuando quieres ver feliz a esa persona sin importar que ella no este a tu lado. Yo quiero que seas feliz…incluso aunque,…no, se que suena egoísta pero quiero que solo tu, me veas a mi y solamente a mí—quite uno de sus mechones de su cara, y fue cuando note todo lo que había dicho y su reacción llena de sorpresa.

—H-Hao…

—Eh, b-bueno veras—me trate de quitar de encima pero el paso sus brazos por mi cuello, y me beso.

Ah comparación de todos los demás besos de antes, en este no había deseo, lujaría o sentimientos superficiales.

Nunca cambiaria este beso, por todos los que tuve antes, nunca.

Lyserg me miro al separarnos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. No pude contenerme más, al parecer él lo noto y me tomo de la mano. Aunque sea algo estúpido para los demás, solo con tener ese contacto hizo que todos los colores subieran a mi cabeza.

Por los grandes espíritus Hao, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Me condujo hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta.

—L-Lyserg, si no quieres hacerlo esta bien—dije, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

Él me miro con ternura y se acerco a mi oído—_sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo._

Reí un poco, no sabía que el inglés podía ser tan provocativo.

Lo tome por las caderas y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo de nuevo, con un toque de deseo pero sin perder los verdaderos sentimientos y la dulzura de antes.

El comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, y al fin quedamos tumbados sobre su cama sin romper el beso. Introduje mi lengua, comenzando a explorar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, su sabor era realmente excitante.

Baje mis manos hasta su camisa, comenzando a desabrocharla. Al parecer el quiso hacer lo mismo, cosa que no dude en permitir, alzándome un poco, rompiendo el beso. Ambos comenzamos a desnudarnos del pecho, una vez que él termino baje hasta su pecho y comencé a lamerlo, él solo se limitaba a gemir, y acariciar mi cabello.

—Lyserg, ¿es tu primera vez?—pregunte, y su sonrojo me lo confirmo todo—seré gentil, lo prometo.

Sin decir otra palabra, comencé con mi tarea nuevamente, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para que él me pidiera por más. Comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones, y con una de mis manos pellizcaba y acariciaba el otro.

—H-Hao.

Me sorprendí un poco al oírlo murmurar mi nombre, pero continúe después de unos segundos. Eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no? Sonreí un poco, y pase mi lengua al otro de sus pezones, ahora dándole atención al otro con mi mano. Sin que el mismo se los esperara, mordí haciendo que se excitara un poco más.

—Ah—arqueó un poco su espalda, complaciendo a mis oídos. Me entretuve jugado con ellos un rato, mientras el me arañaba un poco la espalda.

Lo mire y lo volví a besar, Lyserg correspondió de inmediato, y al separarme un poco de él, me volteo, sorprendiéndome. El me miro con algo de miedo, supongo que pensó que me había lastimado.

—Estoy bien—dije, y el me regalo una sonrisa.

Sentí que se agachaba y comenzaba a lamer mi cuello, pequeñas y excitantes lengüetadas. Comencé a acariciar sus glúteos, moviendo mis manos en círculos, el gimió sobre mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco.

—L-Lyserg—murmuré metiendo mis manos en su pantalón, el movió sus caderas rozando nuestros miembros ya erectos.

Continúo lamiendo y sus manos viajaron hasta mi pantalón comenzando a desabrocharlo. Para ese entonces él ya tenía el pantalón y sus bóxers por debajo de sus rodillas. Ahora lo único que estovaba era su camisa, que solo había desabrochado.

Sentí que metía su mano, acariciando mi miembro—L-Ly..e-espera—dije entre gemidos, pues lo masturbaba rítmicamente.

Se detuvo un momento, y me pidió que me sentara, solo para podérselo llevar a la boca, sentía su saliva y su lengua jugando con él, lo tome de los cabellos tratando de guiarlo, no lo hacía nada mal. Arque mi espalda, al sentir una pequeña mordida.

Agitado, moje dos de mis dedos con mi saliva y comencé a meter uno de ellos en su entrada. Lyserg se quejo un poco por dolor, soltando mi miembro, lo cual me sirvió para cambiar de posiciones y colocarme detrás de él.

—H-Hao.

—Tranquilo, lo hare bien—dije y bese su espalda, metí ahora los dos dedos, y el grito de dolor. Una vez que metí el tercero, y comencé a moverlos mas rítmicamente.

Lyserg comenzó a simular embestidas, lo cual me hizo consiente de qué ya estaba listo. Saqué los dedos e introduje lentamente mi hombría.

—Ah, H-Hao—encorvó su espalda, y soltó un fuerte gemido, que hizo que me dejara de reprimir y lo metí de golpe. Provocando que soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales limpie con mis manos.

Bese su cabello, y lo agarre de sus caderas, comenzando a embestirlo.

—Hao—gimió mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. Dirigí mis manos hasta sus pezones, comenzando a jugar con ellos.

La habitación se inundo de gemidos que soltábamos. Realmente era excitante verlo de se modo, jamás pensé que este inglés hiciera que me enamorara de él.

Comencé a embestirlo con más fuerte, hasta que lo sentí cerrarse un poco.

—H-Hao…e-estoy por—interrumpí quitando sus manos y masturbándolo a mi ritmo.

—Lo se, yo también—dije con la respiración a mil por hora, cuando le di la ultima embestida el se corrió en mi mano, y yo dentro de él.

—Te amo Lyserg—dije saliendo de él, me sonrió y me abrazo por el pecho.

—Desde siempre lo he hecho—me murmuro mientras me jalaba y hacia que ambos nos recostáramos, después nos quedamos dormidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Aléjate pervertido!—gritó Liam Diethel con una sartén en la mano (?).

—S-Señor usted n-no lo entiende.

— ¡Has corrompido a mi hijo! —gritó persiguiéndome por toda la casa.

— ¡Papá! Déjalo en paz—pidió Lyserg mientras nos perseguía, lo sabía el amor traería golpes.

Aún así, por algún extraño motivo no me arrepiento de nada. Lyserg se ha vuelto mi adicción.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**XD Liam es todo un loquillo hahahaha, yo lo amo por crear a Lyserg xD.**

**Posición de firmes ¡Mimi-sama reportándose al trabajo!**

**Lys-kun: u.u'l'l**

**Kyo-kun: …**

**Minna! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Pues heme aquí, he estado de vacaciones bastante tiempo con esta pareja! Asdasddad pues ya no estarán a salvo, las atascare de historias y lo más importante de Hao XD**

**Bien, como lo prometido es deuda. Las que leyeron mi historia de redoble de tambores **_"¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?" _**comente que haría una canción, con Spice de Len Kagamine. Vocaloid.**

**Basada en esa, estoy aquí. **

**Bien, ojala que dejen reviews. Saben que se les aprecia mucho.**

**Hare un especial de Navidad **

**Lys-kun: ¬.¬ Ama la navidad**

**Kyo-kun: Os golpeare a todos.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
